Time Out
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: All Pitch wants is some quite time, an impossible effort with Jack around. After an incident involving snow and the Nightmares, he issues a simple time out - an action Jack finds foolish. But he makes the mistake of disobeying Pitch again. This time, Jack's punishment isn't as simple, it's painful. Has Jack gone too far or will Pitch be the one to cross the line?


**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys, another Jack/Pitch oneshot. It's a lot darker than my others ones, longer too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners who would probably kill me if they say what I was doing to their characters.

**Rating:** T - for abuse

**Summary:** All Pitch wants is some quite time, an impossible effort with Jack around. After an incident involving snow and the Nightmares, he issues a simple time out - an action Jack finds foolish. But he makes the mistake of disobeying Pitch again. This time, Jack's punishment isn't as simple, it's painful. Has Jack gone too far or will Pitch be the one to cross the line?

* * *

**Time Out**

Peace and quiet. It wasn't often Pitch was able to experience it; what with Jack being around him all the time. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the winter spirit's company. It was nice to have someone around to talk to, to be with. But Jack was so full of energy, almost bouncing off the walls. He also clung to Pitch, desperate for attention. So times of solitude were rare.

Pitch was in his library, reading an old, dusty novel hidden at the back of his shelves. He hadn't read it in years, well, decades. Small snippets of light were breaking through the cracks from above. It bothered him slightly. The light made it harder to concentrate. He tried not to let it get to him.

After a while, he though he heard shouting. Listening some more, he brushed it off. Not soon after, he heard more.

"You stupid Nightmares!"

Jack. Of course. Pitch sighed, closing his book. He could never have some time to himself, could he?

"Ah, get away from me!"

Pitch grimaced. His Nightmares loathed Jack. They viewed him as an enemy and constantly tried to scare him off. Jack wasn't too fond of them either. He always ran to Pitch for protection.

_Thump! Thump!_

That didn't sound good. Pitch placed his book on the armrest and stalked the room. He followed the sounds and shouting and was lead to the main area of his lair. There he found the Nightmares flying around. Jack was crouched behind the Globe, throwing snowballs at the dark horses. Every surface was covered in white, frost plastering the walls and snow covering the ground.

Pitch growled. "Enough!" he shouted furiously.

The lair darker, all the snow and frost turning a sickly black before fading away. The Nightmares disintegrated, terrified. Jack peeked out from behind the Globe. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Pitch." He jumped up and flew over to him. "I though those Nightmares would –,"

Pitch grabbed Jack by his hoodie, jerking him forward. "I have had it with this behaviour, Jack Frost." He hissed through his teeth.

Jack coughed, his feet barely touching the ground. "What are you talking about?" he asked weakly.

"You never listen to me. I tell you to leave the Nightmares alone. Why can you not follow the most simplest of instructions, Jack?" Pitch demanded.

"Let go!" Jack struggled, trying to pull free.

Pitch released him. Jack stumbled back, nearly falling. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? They jumped out of nowhere and I freaked out." He apologised.

"That's not good enough, pet." Pitch shook his head. "No, you need to learn your lesson."

Jack gulped. He knew what that meant. "Please, Pitch, I-I really am sorry." He voice shook slightly, backing up further.

Pitch heard the fear in Jack's voice and sighed. He didn't want to do anything irrational. Jack acted like such a child; he needed to learn his place. That gave Pitch an idea. If Jack was going to act like a child, he would punish him like a child.

"Jack." He crooned darkly. "Come here."

The teen hesitated before stepping forward. Pitch snaked out and seized his staff, tossing it off into the shadows.

"Hey!" Jack protested angrily.

Pitch didn't listen; he grabbed Jack's shoulder roughly, pushing him forward. He led him to a dark corner of the cavern. Forcefully, he shoved Jack into it, who had to reach his arms out to stop himself from hitting the wall. "What are you doing?" he turned to face the older man.

"Punishing you." Pitch stated simply.

"How is this punishment?" Jack sounded doubtful.

Pitch smiled without humour. "This is a time out. You are to stand here, doing nothing, until I tell you to stop." He explained.

"That's stupid! I won't do it!"

The Bogeyman leaned in close, growling. "Do not move from this spot, Jack." He warned dangerously.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Knowing he wouldn't win, he scowled and turned to face the wall. Pitch nodded, dropping down into the darkness. Jack peeked behind him. When he was sure Pitch was gone, he stepped away from the wall. This punishment was humiliating. There was no way he would do it. Maybe Pitch was only joking. He rolled his eyes; Pitch never made jokes.

The winter spirit scanned the area. Where was his staff? Quietly, he tiptoed around, trying to find it. He felt uneasy. Would Pitch be mad? Hopefully not because if he found out, he had a feeling his punishment wouldn't just be a time out anymore. He decided to come up with a sincere, heartfelt apology while he searched for his staff.

* * *

Pitch felt unsatisfied. He'd been reading his book for ten minutes and he still couldn't get into it. His mind kept wondering to Jack. He felt the need to check up on him, see if he was still in the corner. Jack didn't dare disobey him, did he? Surely not. He really didn't want to fight with the boy. He just wanted to read his book. Jack had to have listened to him – the punishment wasn't that bad.

So why did he have an unsettling feeling about it? Frowning, he stood up. Just a quick check. He was sure Jack would be there. He stepped out the library and walked forward. He peered over the ledge to where he left Jack.

The corner was _empty_.

Something inside Pitch snapped. _He wasn't there_. Why didn't that arrogant teen ever listen? His blood was boiling; his anger rising. When he found Jack...he didn't know what he would do but it would involve pain. Lots of it.

Pitch melted into the shadows, silently looking around. He found Jack wandering about. Pitch stepped out of the dark, waiting for Jack to notice him.

Jack treaded careful, still searching for his staff. It couldn't have gotten that far. Sighing, he lifted his head looked around – meeting the eyes of the Nightmare King. Jack jumped back in fright. "Pitch! I...I," The words were stuck in his mouth.

Slowly, Pitch loomed closer to the boy.

Jack gulped audibly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Pitch lifted his arm up and swiftly brought it back down. The back for his hand connected with Jack's cheek, sending him flying back. The ground spiralled towards Jack. He landed painfully, the darkness spinning around him. Pitch stepped forward. "Get up." He ordered.

Jack blinked, slowly trying to stand. He swayed slightly. Without hesitation, Pitch darted forward and grabbed Jack's neck, lifting him of the ground. He moved forward and held Jack over the ledge. The teen kicked his legs, trying to break free. "Let go." He spluttered.

Pitch smiled wickedly. "Anything you say, precious."

He threw Jack forward.

For a short moment, Jack was airborne. Then he fell. As he tumbled down he hit the platforms, the ledges, anything in this way. Pain rippled through him. Finally he landed on the hard ground, rolling a few times before stopping. Pitch dissolved into the shadows, travelling down to where Jack was.

He stood over Jack who weakly tried to move away. "Get up." Pitch commanded.

Jack shook his head, still trying to back up. Pitch growled, delivering a kick to Jack's ribcage. He heard cracks and the winter spirit cried out in pain. "Get up, Jack!" The Bogeyman snarled.

"I...can't..." Jack whimpered.

Another blow was delivered to his chest, more cracking. "Now!"

Clenching his teeth to keep from screaming, Jack rolled onto his side. He made a pathetic attempt to stand. Before he fell, Pitch caught him. They stood there for a moment, in silence. Jack though it was over, reaching out for an embrace, begging for action to be returned.

It wasn't. Instead he was launched into the corner he was forced to face earlier. He back slammed against the wall. Agony shot up his spine and his head slumped forward. Black spots covered his vision. He lifted his head feebly. Pitch was closing in on him. Jack closed his eyes.

He felt a firm hand wrap around his neck, heaving him up. Opening his eyes, he was face to face with Pitch. The Nightmare King looked more than angry, he was _seething_ with rage. The worst part was he had this look in his eyes that glinted dangerously making Jack wonder if he would stop.

Pitch spun Jack around so he was facing the wall. "It's time for your time out."

"No, no." Jack snivelled. "No more. I can't take anymore."

Pitch sneered. "You never listen to me, pet, why should I listen to you?" He mocked.

Tears squeezed out of Jack's rolling down his cheeks. "Please stop, Pitch. It hurts." His cheeks were now frosted with frozen tears.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Pitch smirked, grasping the back of Jack's neck.

The teen howled in pain. "Are you going to stand in the corner like a good little boy?" Pitch asked patronizingly.

Jack shook his head. Pitch frowned. He was still refusing to listen. Well, he'd soon fix that. Forcefully, he shoved Jack. His nose met the corner and crunched sickeningly. Pitch's eyes widened at the sound while Jack yelped loudly. There was only a small trickle of blood but Jack knew it was broken. He could feel it.

Pitch leaned into Jack's ear. "Never disobey me." He whispered lowly. "Understand?"

Jack gave a frail nod. Pitch clenched his neck tighter. "I can't hear you." He jeered. "Do you understand?"

The winter spirit bowed his head. "Yes...yes, master." He sniffed. "I won't dis-disobey you."

The older man released his grip on Jack's neck. "Good. Now stay here and think about what you've done." He strode back. "Don't move from that stop, snowflake."

Jack sunk to his knees, hysteria rising in his throat. His skin stung and his muscles ached. He was sure there were fractured bones but they had most likely begun to heal. His nose was starting to. Choking out sobs, he wrapped his arms around his frail body.

Pitch now felt satisfied. He paced away. While he walked, his eyes came across Jack's staff. He picked it up and left Jack alone in the darkness.

* * *

The silence was lovely. In his library, he couldn't hear Jack crying. Not that it mattered anyway. He didn't feel guilty about what he'd done. That boy deserved it. He needed to be punishment. This would have helped him learn his place. He should have never disobeyed in the first place.

_Yes...yes, master. I won't dis-disobey you_. Pitch frowned. Master. He didn't think that was necessary. Jack seldom called him it though when he did; Pitch felt the urge to deny it. Master. True, he owned Jack but the word seemed wrong. He didn't need to hear the word to know what he possessed.

Pitch knew Jack would do anything for him. The teen was completely infatuated. Smitten, fixated, passionate. Though Pitch did return the feelings just as strongly, he didn't show it the same way. Jack was his toy, his game...his obsession.

No, he wasn't obsessed, was he? Why would he fuss over someone as insignificant as Jack? That was the thing though – Jack was insignificant. He was the most important being in Pitch's life. The only important being in his life. Jack was his reason, his purpose. Pitch couldn't disagree. Deep down, he knew he would do anything for Jack too. He couldn't give him up.

How ironic. The thing he couldn't live without was on the floor, withering in pain. Jack must be feeling awful at that moment. Pitch snorted, almost shocked. How pitiable. Why should he care how Jack felt? He got what he deserved, whether he cared about him or not. Besides, this wasn't the first time something like this happened.

But what if this was Jack's breaking point? Pitch had never harmed him so bad before – and over something quite foolish too. The Nightmares always tormented Jack and it terrified him. He was already plagued by bad dreams most time he slept; he didn't need more of it while he was awake. Most times, Pitch did protect Jack. Though that's why the Nightmares despised the winter spirit. Pitch chose him over them.

The more Pitch thought, the more he realised Jack didn't need to be punished for the Nightmare incident. He was scared and he reacted accordingly. But that's not why Pitch hurt him. That fact the Jack disobeyed him after he was being punished was what angered him. All he asked the boy to do was stand in the corner. It wasn't nearly as bad as the other punishments he had given. If he had just stayed there for a bit longer, Pitch would have forgiven him.

Jack was stubborn and got bored easily. Pitch should have known he wasn't going to stay put for long. He should have just taken Jack sit with him in the library and told him to be quiet. He rolled his eyes. Jack could never keep quiet. Pitch could picture the scene. He would be trying to read silently but Jack would be asking questions, talking happily and simply being adorable without trying. Then he would mostly like crawl onto his lap and demand attention. Of course, he would give into the boy's needs, embracing him and forgetting all about his book. He knew what would come next.

He realised this happened quite often. It made him smile. Jack could always lift his mood, even if he was the one to turn it sour. If Jack did something to upset Pitch, he would try so hard to make it better. He admired Jack's loyalty. Would Jack still want to make thing better? Or was he too badly hurt to try anymore. Had Pitch wounded his spirit?

No, that was ridiculous. Jack always bounced back. He got over it. Pitch hoped he would this time. Shame was slowly creeping in. He battered Jack terribly, didn't he? His nose, his ribs. This was far worse than anything he'd done before. He would be surprised if Jack forgave him anytime soon, if he did at all.

That stung. What if Jack didn't forgive him? Did Jack Frost hate the Bogeyman now? Just like everyone else. Maybe _he_ should go apologise to the teen. No, not now. Maybe later but he needed more time to think. Besides, it wasn't as if Jack would be moving anytime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack sat there on the floor in humiliation. He spluttered and snivelled as the tears flowed. He wanted to wipe the frost of his cheeks but he didn't want to move his arms. He felt as if they were the only thing keeping him together, that he would fall apart if he let go. The small trickle of blood dribbled from his nose, over his lips and down his chin. It stopped quickly, his nose already healing. He hoped it would set right. He had already broken it once before – when he was racing with Bunnymund one time and crashed into a tree – and it didn't set straight. He had to break it again...

He shivered, praying he wouldn't have to do that again. His ribs were healing slowly, making it excruciating to breathe. And since he was crying his breaths were coming out short and sharp, constantly sucking in deep gasps. Agonizing. Bruises were covering his flesh, he could feel them spreading. His knew his pale skin was more purple and black now.

Did he deserve this? He wasn't sure. He knew he deserved something but he got the feeling he pushed Pitch too far. His had disobeyed him. Honestly, all he had to do was stand in the corner for a while. But he didn't listen and Pitch had snapped. He shook his head, feeling revolted. A disturbing thought came into his mind.

Would Pitch have tried to kill him? Impossible, he knew; he would just come back. But what if he didn't? Would Pitch be upset? Jack choked on more tears. He doubted it. He doubted Pitch would ever speak to him again. He felt weak. He wasn't good enough for the Nightmare King, was he? He didn't deserve him. Pitch had given him everything and he didn't appreciate it.

Did Pitch give him everything though? Jack would die for the older man but would Pitch do the same. No, Jack was nothing but a pawn to him. Just a toy he would use until it broke. Jack could tell. However, there were times when Jack felt more than that. He remembered if he had a nightmare or after Pitch had punished him; he would keep to himself for the day. Pitch would find him and hold him. He would whisper apologies to Jack, wishing he could make it feel better. It would always relieve him. Make him feel wanted, feel affection.

Would he now? Jack felt like scoffing. Of course not. He had ruined everything, his trust, love and relationship with the one man who cared about him. More hysterics came. What was he going to do now? He couldn't leave, he had nowhere to go. Would Pitch...try to finish what he started? Or simply ignore him? Jack sobbed harder, terrified or either consequence.

* * *

Hours later, Pitch left his library. He didn't know what he would do but he couldn't stand it anymore. He already missed Jack's company. He craved for the boy's care, his voice, his touch. He needed it badly. It was pathetic, really. That boy would be his undoing.

He found Jack right where he'd left him, on his knees, arms wrapped around his body tightly. His sobs had died down to quite weeping, still looking shaken. He wasn't as hysterical anymore at least. Pitch felt disgusted. He left his precious little snowflake all alone, in the dark and in a terrible condition.

Taking a breath, Pitch cleared his throat. Jack turned his head, eyes widening in fear. He brought his hands up to cover his aching nose and cheek. He positioned himself as defensively as he could, trying to stop his crying and trembling. "Pitch...you...I-I...Please." Jack couldn't speak, too terrified of what the Bogeyman would do.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. Jack's brow furrowed, unsure of what he wanted. He lowered his hands and turned to face the corner. "Sorry, I'll just..." He didn't know what to say.

There was a long pause. "Jack?" Pitch spoke softly.

When Jack didn't answer he tried not to grit his teeth. "Jack, answer me." He said a little firmer.

"Yes?" Jack whispered.

Pitch moved closer. "Your time out is over." He informed the teen.

"Okay." Jack nodded, closing his eyes.

When Jack didn't move Pitch spoke up again. "You don't have to stay there anymore, you can get up now."

"I can't." Jack admitted, ashamed. "I can't stand."

Pitch lowered his gaze for a moment, feeling just as ashamed. He looked back over to Jack who was still cowering in fear. Pitch moved even closer and reached his arm down. "I'll help you up." He murmured.

Jack bit his lip. "I, no..." he shook his head.

"Take my hand, Jack." It came out a lot harsher than he meant it to.

Jack jumped in fear and reached up to take the older man's slender hand. He winced as Pitch grasped a bit too tightly. Noticing Jack's discomfort, he loosened his grip. Cautiously, he placed his other hand under the boy's arm and slowly wrapping it around his back. "This may hurt." He warned.

Jack nodded and held his breath. Swiftly, Pitch pulled him up. Jack yelped in pain. It _did_ hurt. A lot. Pitch cringed as he watched Jack try to hide the hurt. He shrunk away from Pitch.

Pitch pretended not to notice. "Can you walk?" He spoke softly again.

Jack wanted to say yes but he was afraid he'd collapse. Not wanting to be an annoyance, he took a shaky step forward. The action was futile and he plummeted to the ground. Pitch caught him before he could fall any further. Jack clung to him for dear life, not wanting to move. "I'll take you to the bedroom." Pitch murmured.

The winter spirit nodded weakly as he was scooped in his arms. Pitch carefully carried him off. As they got closer to the rooms on the higher levels, Jack realised which way they were going. "Aren't you taking me to my bedroom?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I am taking you to mine." Pitch sounded as if that an obvious answer. "Do you wish me to take you to yours instead?"

"No, your room is fine." Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable; he was still sure Pitch was going to hurt him again.

Really, he was trying to do the exact opposite. Pitch took light steps and help Jack gently, trying very hard not to touch the bruises or cause any other pain. They reached Pitch's dark bedroom. It wasn't really a bedroom. Just an open spaced room with an old, dark bed and a wardrobe filled with clothes he never wore. It wasn't exactly a room either, just of hollowed out section of the underground lair, almost like a small cave. There wasn't even a door.

Pitch set Jack down on the bed. He lifted his head and placed a pillow underneath. Carefully, he sat down next to him. He reached forward and wiped away the dried – well, frozen – blood from Jack's chin. "Has your nose healed?" He grimaced; remember how loud the crack was.

Jack remembered too and shuddered, pain swelling through him. "I think so."

Pitch nodded. "And...Your chest? The ribs?" he questioned.

"I don't know." Jack answered truthfully, afraid to find out.

The Nightmare King frowned, moving his hand to hover over the hem of Jack's jumper. "May I?"

Jack didn't want to let Pitch touch him. He wanted to get away from him but he didn't have a choice, he could barely move. "Yes." He said thickly.

Pitch lifted his hoodie up, exposing his stomach. It was marred in splotchy bruises. Jack averted his gaze, feeling sick. Pitch made a face of displeasure but lifted the jumper up higher. He looked at Jack's chest. It was almost fully black and purple. "Oh my." Pitch breathed.

Jack flickered his eyes down but Pitch reached forward, tilting the boy's chin up. "Don't look." He pulled the blue jumper back down over his body. "Are there any other breaks?"

"I think they've all healed." Jack told him.

Pitch nodded again. "Now where else does it hurt, prec – Jack?" he stopped himself from using a pet name.

"No place in particular. It's getting better – much better than before." Jack's voice broke at the end.

"Okay." Pitch agreed.

They sat in silence. Minutes passed before a word was spoken. So many questions, so many answers.

"Do you hate me?" Jack mumbled weakly.

Pitch blinked. "Why would I?" He knew exactly why – he had beaten him to a pulp for almost no reason.

"Because I never listen to you. I disobey you."

Oh. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. That's why Jack expecting Pitch to hate him? Pitch felt worse, he needed to sort this out. "Jack," he began sternly, reaching his hard forward.

The teen interrupted, breaking down. "No, no. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me." Jack whimpered as tears began to form again. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I love you, I promise. Just, please, don't hurt me."

Pitch stared in disbelief. Jack was nearly broken. Would he ever trust Pitch again? The Bogeyman brushed the cool tears away. "I'm not going to harm you." He assured. "I promise."

"Do you hate me? You never answered." Jack was beginning to sound hysterical.

"No, no, no." Pitch hushed. "I don't hate you, I could never. Please don't think that. Jack, I...I don't know where to begin. I..."

Jack shook his head. "I forgive you." He answered quickly.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "You don't know what I'm going to say." He pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Jack told him.

"Yes, it does. You need to know why I'm sorry. Not because I took it too far or because I left you there in pain – but believe me, those reasons sicken me. No, I'm sorry because it came to that in the first place." Pitch placed a hand on Jack's bruised cheek. "I should have never punished you with the time out, it was so foolish. I should have known you wouldn't stay put."

Jack noticed a wry smile on Pitch face. "And I think that's what I was most angry about, not that you left the corner but that I didn't expect it when I should have. Jack, please try to understand." Pitch continued. "I don't enjoy wounding you. Not at all. I just feel the need to when I'm angry. It's inexcusable."

The winter spirit thought for a moment. "I understand. I know push you over the line. I'm sorry I make things so difficult. This never would have happened if I didn't fight with those stupid horses." His eyes widened. "I mean, your Nightmares."

Pitch chuckled lowly. "To be honest with you, those stupid horses had it coming to them." He scowled. "They should never bother you and if it happens again..."

"I get the idea." Jack smiled weakly.

The older man smiled with him. Jack was beginning to sound like his normal self. "How are you feeling, really?" Pitch asked.

"Sore. Really sore. I don't think my ribs have fully healed yet." He winced. "But I'll get better soon, I always do."

Jack meant it as a joke but it made Pitch feel guilty. This situation happened a lot more often than it should. And Jack always forgave him. No matter what. "You shouldn't stay with me, Jack."

"What?" Jack tried to sit up. "Why?"

"I honestly don't do any good to you." Pitch sounded cynical.

Jack propped himself up on his shoulders. "I don't want to leave; I have nowhere else to go! Please don't make me go. You're all I have."

"I said you _shouldn't_ not that you _can't_. I don't want you to leave, I'm just stating that's it's probably unhealthy if you do." Pitch sounded sorrowful.

Jack grinned. "Well, it's not like I can call a domestic abuse hotline. I don't think they'd believe me if I said that the Bogeyman was beating me." He joked.

Pitch narrowed his eyes at Jack. He realised what he said and tried to fix it. "That's not what I meant. I don't mean they wouldn't believe it was you, I meant..." Jack trailed off.

"I know what you meant." Pitch grumbled. "You meant that there's no way out of your abusive relationship."

"No, I didn't!" the teen denied.

"Jack, calm down." Pitch warned.

Jack sighed. "What now?"

Pitch raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"I mean, are we going to pretend this didn't happen? At least, when my bruises heal." Jack's lip quivered. "Or are you going to, I don't know, keep your distance?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, pet." Pitch promised.

Jack smiled in relief and reached out, his sign of wanting to be held. Pitch hesitated. Did Jack really want to be held after all that happened? He looked into the boy's eyes and saw the answer. Of course. Jack would always to loyal. Pitch smiled thankfully as he pulled Jack into a warm, dark embrace. They sat there in silence, the tension finally gone.

"Oh, Jack, I treasure you. I treasure your company, your forgiveness and your affection." Pitch hummed. "Please don't leave me, I need you."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't realise how much Pitch actually cared about him. Tears welled up in his eyes but they weren't from pain or hurt. "I need you too. I won't leave. I won't irritate you." He paused and smiled. "Well, I'll try not to."

Pitch grinned. "Thank you, snowflake. I'll try very hard not to hurt you." He promised.

Jack nuzzled Pitch's chest. "Good luck." He teased.

"Don't push it." Pitch warned lightly, pressing a kiss to Jack's hair.

"Where is my staff?" Jack asked, slightly alarmed.

Pitch shushed him. "Calm down, it's in my library. You can have it after you have a rest."

Jack nodded. "Thanks. So, does this mean no more time outs?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, of course not. Never again." Pitch replied.

"Good. I don't want this to ever happen again." The winter spirit admitted.

"Hmm," The Nightmare King agreed. "I think you should get some rest."

"Yeah." Jack groaned. "I'll feel awful when I wake up. I hope these bruises go away quickly."

"So do I. I don't want to see them, knowing that it's my fault they're there." Pitch said dryly.

Jack ignored that statement. "Shh, I'm trying to sleep here." He muttered.

Pitch leaned down and kissed injured cheek "Alright, good night, precious." He whispered.

"Good night, Pitch." Jack mumbled sleepily.

As Jack dozed off, Pitch held him tighter. He was so thankful Jack was alright, in his arms. His treasure would never leave him and vice versa. Neither had a choice. They were destined to be other until the end of time, through the pain, the hurt, the affection, the obsession. They completed one another, finally found someone who understood them. That's all they ever wanted – each other.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Such a complex relationship...Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you did. Until next time...


End file.
